Let's bring him down
by onelifeonedirection
Summary: Paul and Andrew want to bring Declan down once and for all. Andrew enlists the help of his old best friend, will sparks fly again? I'm rubbish at titles and summaries sorry.
1. I'm not in trouble am I?

**My new story, I'm really excited. I am still going to be using the poll results to write another one as well as this one and my Big Time Rush story but the story has been in my brain for a while and it just wanted to come out. Hope you like and please review :D And I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short but it will get longer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I regrettably don't own neighbours although if I did then this story would deffo be on the TV**

I'm not in trouble am I?

ANDREW'S POV

I paced back and forth across dad's office. Why did he want to see me? What had I done this time? Dad came in his office and sat down.

'So dad. What's up?' I asked, I think the nerves showed in my voice.

'Don't worry Andrew; you're not in any trouble. Sit down.' I sat down in a chair across from dad. He had that look on his face that he does when he has been planning something. Good, I really wasn't in trouble.

'It's about Declan,' I smiled at this. Time to give him what he deserves. 'He has been going behind my back again. Trying to get employees to turn against me. Luckily my employees are very loyal and came straight to me. Unluckily some of them have turned against me. So we need to bring Declan down once and for all. And we need to do it so Rebecca can never know about it as she will leave for good.'

'I know how to do it dad. I used to have this friend back in Scotland; last I heard she had become a private investigator here. We were always getting people into trouble at school. She will do it and no-one will suspect anything.' Dad smirked. Finally I have got his approval.

'Phone her; see how long it will take her to get here.' I nodded and pulled my phone out. Time to visit the past.


	2. This was going to be fun

**Because I love you and this story I decided to update again. This chapter is longer than the first one and definately better. But I'm not going to update again util I get at least five reviews. Even flames are welcome, I just want to know what you think. So enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own neighbours or any part becuase if I did a lot of the stuff that has happened would not have happened like Andrew and Summer never being together. What is up with that?**This was going to be fun

* * *

ANDREW'S POV

I was once again in dad's office waiting. Only this time it wasn't dad I was waiting for. He was actually in here waiting with me.

'When is she going to be here?' Dad asked. He was getting impatient. I could see it.

'Dad, she didn't actually reply to my texts, so I don't know if she's coming or...' I was interrupted by the door opening. A girl, around the same age as me with shoulder length brown hair came walking in whilst saying 'what do you want this time Robinson, I'm busy.' I smiled. My Ivy.

'Err, who the hell are you.' Dad demanded. She turned towards, gave him a filthy look and turned back towards me. I was in shock; she just ignored him, just like that.

'I'm gonna say it again Andrew, what do you want?'

'Nice to see you again Ivy. Missed you.'

'Yeah, yeah missed you to now, what do you want?' Ivy said. She walked round to dad's side of the desk and sat on his chair with her feet up on the desk.

'Andrew, who is this and can you get her to go as we are waiting on your friend.' Dad said. He seemed angry.

'Dad, this is Ivy Adams, the girl I was telling you about.' Ivy waved at dad and his face dropped. He looked shocked although you can't blame him, Ivy doesn't look like the private investigator type, that's why she is so good at it.

'So this is the girl that will be bringing down Declan.' Dad said with a grin on his face.

'Finally we get to why I'm here. Now, what kind of take-down, they lose their job but people feel pity for them or, my personal favourite, no-one wants anything to do with them and they get kicked out and separated from their family.' Ivy said with a grin on her face. I hadn't realised how much I had missed this girl.

'Wow, she even offers a choice. Probably the last one. Total take-down is exactly what we want.' Dad said, that grin still on his face.

'OK, but where am I staying? I will need to be close by.' Ivy said, damm, I hadn't thought of that.

'I don't know. It used to be easier when we lived next door.' I said. Desperately trying to think of something.

'You can stay at our house. There is a spare room now that Donna has gone to live with the Kennedy's. You'll be close by then and we can easily talk to you without Rebecca or Declan getting suspicious.' Ivy nodded, she liked the idea, but there was one more problem.

'What is she going to say when we go back and she turns up? Rebecca and Declan will wonder how we know her.'

'She will be what she is already. Your best friend from when you lived I Scotland.' Dad said as if to say 'Andrew are you really being this dim?'

'I think I was a bit more than that don't you Andrew?' Ivy said. No, please don't bring this up.

'Ivy, it was years ago, can't you let it go please.' I practically begged.

'I'm not bringing anything up; I was just saying that was all. But if you want to bring something up, let's bring up the fact that I found out you left the country and moved here by one of your mates telling me. It's not the nicest way to leave your girlfriend is it really Andrew.' She said. Damm she was mad. I knew there would be problems with Ivy. Me and her had dated for three years. When mum said that we were moving back to Australia, I didn't have the guts to tell her. So I got one of my mates to tell her a few days after I left. I had changed my phone because of all the phone calls and texts I was getting. I listened to a few of the voice mails and she was so upset. I vowed I would never hurt a girl like that again. Not one that I loved as much as I loved Ivy.

'Well while you two children sort out your differences I'll get your luggage Ivy. Where is it?' Dad said, obviously trying to break the tension.

'Back home in Sydney. I only have enough clothes for one night. Andrew never said what he wanted so I only bought an overnight bag.'

'Oh.' Was all dad could say. This was going to be fun.


	3. Isn't that fantastic

**I said I would update soon so I am. I may update again this week as it is halfterm and I am so bored so all I am doing is updating stories as I actually have nothing better to do. Hope you like this **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of neighbours or have anything to do with is as I live in England and they are in Australia :(**

* * *

Isn't that fantastic

IVY'S POV

When I saw that Andrew had text me I felt strange. He just left me, without any warning and it wasn't even him who told me. He got one of his mates to do it. He hurt me so much and I never wanted to see him again. Even though I love him so much and I have never stopped. I didn't reply to his messages as I jumped straight in my car and came here as fast as I could. And now I find out I'm going to be living with him? I don't think I can do this. I can't wake up every day and know that I'm currently living with the guy I have been in love with since I was fifteen. At least I have one more night to get my head together. I'm currently driving back to Sydney to pack my stuff. I'm going to go back to Erinsborough tomorrow. I don't think I can live with him. No, c'mon Ivy. You're going to show Andrew Robinson exactly what he has been missing these past few years.

ANDREW'S POV

I went back home with dad and all dad could talk about was how Ivy was going to bring Declan down. Dad was so excited that finally he could get Declan back and he wouldn't even have to get his hands dirty. I just sat nodding and going 'mm' or 'yeah sure' at the right moments. All I could think about was how amazing Ivy had looked when she barged into dad's office. How she just ignored him and carried on speaking to me. The look in her eye when she got told she was going to be doing a full scale take-down. I've missed her so much and I just wish I had had the guts to tell her that I was going. Maybe she wouldn't be this mad still. But Ivy was the most unpredictable person I had ever met so she probably would still be mad. That's one of the things I love about her, she is so unpredictable. One time she talked me into skiving school just to go watch a film. We both got grounded. Her for talking me into it and me for listening. It was worth it though. I got to spend the day with just her and no-one else. I know I was only fourteen, but I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Ivy, and that I never wanted to be apart from her. I wonder if she feels the same way? I hope she does, although I know I've ruined any chance I had with her. I've known that ever since I listened to one of the voicemails she left me. She was angry at first and then halfway through it she broke down in tears and begged me to just text her. I couldn't though, I just couldn't. What could I say to her? She loved me and I broke her heart. There was nothing to say. Sorry would never be enough. So I settled for not replying, not listening anymore. Just ignoring, a bit like she did to dad earlier. Only worse. The car stopped. I looked round to see that we were home already.

'Right Andrew. We're going to go through the plan once more as I know you weren't listening on the way here. When we get in you are going to be excited and tell Rebecca that your best friend Ivy, who you haven't seen in years is coming to Australia to visit you. You will then ask her if it is ok for her to stay. Rebecca will of course say yes as she will want you to stay happy and not go off on one of your moods. Ivy turns up tomorrow and then the take-down of Declan Napier begins. Do you understand Andrew?' Dad said. He looked at me expectantly, he knew as well as I did that the whole plan rode on tonight going well for us.

'Yeah dad. I get it. Don't worry it'll work. You can trust me on this one. I promise.' Dad nodded and we got out of the car. We walked up to the front door and dad opened it. I bounded in and jumped down onto the sofa next to Rebecca. She looked at me slightly surprised.

'Hi Andrew. You Ok?' She asked.

'Yeah. My best mate Ivy from when I lived in Scotland text me earlier. She said that she had come to Australia to visit me. How cool is that.' I said sounding enthusiastic. I was, my Ivy was back.

'That's fantastic Andrew. Isn't that fantastic Paul.' Rebecca said. Dad nodded and sat down on the other side of Rebecca.

'Well she has to stay here. If she's come to visit you Andrew then you can't really stick her in some hotel. Tell her she can stay here.' Rebecca said. She then got up to check on dinner. I glanced at dad and he looked happy. Neither of us had counted on Rebecca suggesting that Ivy should stay here. We both thought we might have to coax her into it a bit. This was going so well I couldn't believe it.

THE NEXT DAY

ANDREW'S POV

I was so excited. Ivy was coming. Dad had told me to act excited for the sake of Rebecca and Declan but I didn't have to act. Ivy was going to be here soon and staying for who knows how long. It will take a good few weeks for Ivy to take Declan down so she would be here for ages. There was a knock at the door and I rushed to open it. Ivy was standing there and I couldn't help it but my mouth dropped open at the sight of her. She was standing there smiling at me in a floral shirt, jean shorts and pink tights. She had straightened her hair and had put a flower in it. She looked so gorgeous. I picked her up and spun her round whilst going 'Ivy, I've missed you.' She laughed and I put her down. I hugged her and whispered in her ear 'this will only work if we both keep this up. Everything is going to plan so far. I and dad will tell you what you have to do later.' I felt slight pressure on my shoulder as she nodded ever so slightly.

'Andrew, you don't get how much I have missed you.' She said, squeezing me tighter. We both let go and I grabbed one of her three bags and we walked inside. Rebecca came down the stairs and gave Ivy a hug.

'Hi, I'm Rebecca, Andrew's step-mum. It's so nice to meet you Ivy. Andrew has been excited ever since you text him to say that you were coming.' Rebecca said to Ivy.

'Hi Rebecca. It's nice to meet you. It was so kind of you to let me stay here. Just as long as I'm not putting you out or anything.' Ivy said with a smile on her face.

'No of course you aren't putting me out. You are welcome to stay as long as want.' Declan walked in the room then with India.

'Oh hi. You must be Ivy, Andrew's friend. I'm Declan, Rebecca's son and this is my daughter India.' Declan said. He held a hand out for Ivy and she shook it.

'Yeah I'm Ivy and you're daughter is so gorgeous.' Ivy said. I forgot that she had a soft spot for babies and young children. I wonder what else I have forgotten about her.

'Andrew why don't you show Ivy where she will be staying.' Rebecca suggested.

'Yeah sure Rebecca. C'mon Ivy.' I said. Ivy went to pick her bags up but I got there first. I smiled at her and something lit up in her eyes. What was that? I went up the stairs and into her room where dad was waiting for us.


	4. Why not?

**I was going to update yesterday but then my internet went all bad and after half an hour of trying I just got bored and was all like I'll do it tomorrow. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review as I love it when I get reviews I get all excited that is actually how little life I have that I get excited when I see reviews in my inbox.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own neighbours cuz if I did the it wouldn't have been the person who pushed Paul who really did it it shouldn't have been that person it was all wrong.**

* * *

IVY'S POV

After I got here I met Rebecca and Declan. Oh and his gorgeous daughter India. She is so cute and adorable. Andrew showed me up to my room. He grabbed my bags before I did and I felt a bit weird inside. He always used to do that for me when we were together, even if it only had a top in, the only bag he would ever let me carry was my handbag. He was always such a gentleman. We went into my room and Paul was sitting on my bed waiting for us. Andrew shut the door behind us. We both sat on my bed and listened to what Paul had to say.

'Right so I take it that you have already met Declan.' Paul said to me. I nodded. 'Good then I don't have to introduce you to him. You are going to ask me for a job at Lassiters in a few weeks time. I'll accept of course and then you will find out exactly what Declan is doing. You'll talk to other employees. I will give you the names of the right ones to talk to. I'll tell you more when we get to that stage.' I nodded to show that I understood.

'But what will I be doing in the mean time?' I asked.

'You will be keeping up the act of you and Andrew. You two will barely leave each other's sides. You will be inseparable and people will know that you two care about each other. But no romantic stuff. I don't know or care about what happened between you two in the past but I do not want it coming back when we have such an important task at hand. Romantic stuff will only make things complicated, especially if you fall out as you have to work so closely together. I nodded and looked over at Andrew. He looked slightly disappointed but he nodded anyway. What, did he honestly think that there was still a chance for us two to be together? No way. Not after the way he left me. I don't want my heart to be broken ever again by Andrew Robinson.

ANDREW'S POV

I couldn't believe it when dad said no romantic stuff. Surely that doesn't count flirting right? It better not anyway. I was disappointed though. I really hoped that I and Ivy could get back together. But oh well. I must have looked disappointed, even though I did try to keep it off my face, as Ivy looked at me weirdly. I nodded anyway. Gotta keep dad happy. Dad left the room. I got up to go as well but I felt Ivy pull me back down onto her bed.

'Paul said we couldn't be together, he didn't say anything about this.' Ivy leaned in and kissed me. I kissed her back. I've missed her so much and her lips feel softer than I remember. We made out for a few minutes before she broke the kiss. I put my hand on her cheek and the other played with her hair.

'I've missed that.' She said. She leaned her forehead against mine.

'Me too. I'm sorry..' I started to say. She interrupted me by kissing me again.

'Forget it Andrew. It's the past. Let's start again.' She said. Another one of the reasons I love this girl. She was perfect and always willing to forgive me, however much I messed things up. She kissed me again but then I broke the kiss and started looking round. She looked at me like I had gone crazy.

'Andrew, what are you doing?' She asked.

'Looking for cameras. Last time I made out with a girl in here there was a webcam filming us and then her boyfriend saw the video and ended it with her. If there is a camera then dad will see it and kill us both. However useful you are to him.' I said. She laughed. I love her laugh so much.

'Don't worry, there I no cameras.' She said. I started kissing her again.

'At least none that I know about.' She said against my lips. I laughed and we started making out again.


	5. What's going on now?

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while and I am also really sorry if you are in Australia or somewhere that is ahead of England in Neighbours episodes as I might not know something that has happened that you do so I'm sorry about that. Also I have a question for the people that are ahead of England, do Andrew and Summer ever end up together as they would make such an amazing couple. I'm just wondering please tell me as I am really curious :P**

**DISCLAIMER:Yeah I own Neighbours lol joke I could never own Neighbours :P**

* * *

ANDREW'S POV

I had decided to show Ivy round today. Although there isn't very much to show her. I took her to the Harold's first and we got a coffee. Summer and Tash joined us and gave her the current local gossip. Tash filled her in about what had happened with Steph and Dan's baby, whilst Summer told her what had really happened. Tash then told her about my dad getting pushed and it was my turn to explain what really happened.

'So you two went out?' Ivy asked looking at me. I blinked, how she figured that out I don't know.

'How did you know that?' I asked.

'Oh I don't.' Ivy said and she winked. 'I just guessed and you cracked Andrew.' Ivy, Summer and Tash laughed. Oh, they aren't going to get along are they? Ivy has all sorts of stories that she could tell them and then I would get teased about them. This was going to be nightmare, no actually they will be a nightmare.

'So, by your reaction.' Ivy said 'You did go out with one of them. Which was one was it?' She leaned across the table from me and smiled at me.

'Tash. Me and Summer have only ever been friends.' I replied.

'Even though you and Harry had that idiotic competition to try and win me.' Summer said. Forgotten about that.

'Really what happened.' Ivy said. Why was she so interested in my stuff ups? It's like she liked hearing about me messing up. Summer explained to her about mine and Harry's competition. It seemed like a good idea at the time. You know, to get Harry's confidence levels up as they were dangerously low. I sat back and ignored them. Suddenly I was being yanked out of my seat by Tash. Ivy and Summer didn't even notice. She dragged me out of the store and shoved me against the wall.

'Woah Tash, I've told you. I'm not interested.' I said with a grin. I loved messing with her head. It was so much fun.

'Don't worry I'm not interested either. I just want to know, do you still like Ivy?' Seriously was she just guessing like Ivy had or did she have that weird girl sense as well?

'And don't tell me that you don't know what I am on about as it is so obvious by the way you look at each other that you used to have something going on. I just want to know if you still like her.' She asked me.

'Why do you want to know anyway. If you're not interested in me then why would you want to know who I do and don't like?' I asked her.

'Because Ivy is really nice and I don't want you to come along and hurt her. it seems like you have already hurt her once.'

'Yeah I do like her. But I don't know what is going on with her. We made out last night and this morning she completely ignored me. She didn't even say hi. I don't know what's wrong with her. I thought I would never get a chance with her after I screwed everything up last time.' I looked at my feet. Why was I telling Tash this. My best bet is that next thing I know it will be all over facebook.

'What happened. Between you and her before I mean.' Tash said. She sounded like she cared but she probably just wanted more gossip. But I decided to tell her anyway.

'We were together but then mum told me that we were going to move from Scotland to Australia. I didn't have the guts to tell her so I got one of my mates to do it a few days later. She left me loads of voicemails and texts but I ignored them all. Apart from one voicemail. I listened to it and I realised what I had done. I promised that I would never get close to her again. I didn't want to be like dad and leave a trail of broken hearted women behind me. You know that he cheated on my mum with her twin sister when I was just a baby.' Why was I telling Tash all of this?

'Really that is so sweet. Well only the part about how you never wanted to hurt and be like your dad. The rest is quite sad actually and mean. How could you just leave her like that?'I shrugged and she slapped my arm. I rubbed it and she just walked back into Harold's. I followed her in and sat back down at our table. We chatted for a bit but then Summer had to help Lyn and Tash's dad came and told her that she had homework to do. Ha, that's what you get for being the principle's daughter. Me and Ivy finished out coffee and went. We walked round the lake and then she stopped. She sat down by the side of the lake. I sat next to her and we sat there for a bit in comfortable silence.

'This reminds me of the river back home. You remember?' She asked me.

'Yeah. I remember that time that I chased you alongside it. That was fun that was.' I laughed at the memory.

'No it wasn't. You chased me with loads of horrible things and then I got told off for being out late. It wasn't fun.' She said. She shoved against my shoulder so I shoved back. We sat like this in a sort of rocking motion, going to either side together.

'What happened this morning?' I asked. I waited for the onslaught that I knew was about to come.

'What do you mean?' She asked. We stopped rocking and she was facing me.

'You ignored me. And then when we were in Harold's you barely said anything to me.' I said. How does she not know this?

'I didn't talk to you because I figured that as it was only Paul there and I was acting all close with you he would think something was up. And I didn't speak to you much in Harold's cuz I was talking to Tash and Summer. And you seemed to have spaced out slightly.' She explained. Oh yeah. I had been so caught up in wondering why she wasn't speaking to me that I had forgotten that Declan, Rebecca and India had gone to visit the Parkers in Oakey. And I guess I had spaced out a little before as I was trying to think why she wasn't talking to me. I am such an idiot. I laughed. She looked at me with a weird look on her face.

'What's up, why are you laughing?' She asked.

'Just we had some good memories before. I just wish we had the chance to make some more here.'

'Well you never know, we might do.'

'What you mean while we are sneaking around behind Dad's back all the time.' I said while laughing a bit.

'You never know Andrew. You shouldn't be so sceptical. Come on.' She stood up and held out her hand. I took it and stood up as well. She started pulling me off in a direction.

'Ivy, where are we going?' I asked.

'I don't know, that's the beauty of it. We could end up anywhere!' We both laughed and ran off.


End file.
